


[Podfic] Letters, the Writing Of

by Podfixx



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: While he's dead, Sherlock writes John letters.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558627
Comments: 70
Kudos: 86





	[Podfic] Letters, the Writing Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, the Writing Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570058) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Hello! I'm back for a while - until Christmas, at least!  
> This particular pod has been about three years in the making. I have tried it every year and finally felt competent enough to create something good enough to publish!  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart to earlgreytea68, firstly for writing such a glorious piece and secondly for allowing me to podfic this and then the whole series!


End file.
